yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Season 1 Episode 1:A Bunny Ranger Is Born
Episode 1:A Bunny Ranger Is Born is the first episode of Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls. It introduces the heroines Hikaru and Akane to the mascots Pinklun and Eyadlun, and is also the episode where they first gain the power of Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Synopsis the episode starts off with a girl named PinkPlush100 and Eyad, Eyad wanted potions, so PinkPlush100 summoned 2 potions with her magic and it worked. Meanwhile, 3 villains named Dreg, Saint Tail And Black Lord were stalking on them, Black Lord had a plan, and it was to turn PinkPlush100 and Eyad into bubble dragons, Dreg and Saint Tail agreed with him, and Dreg used his wand to make both PinkPlush100 and Eyad teleport into his lair. at Dreg’s Lair, PinkPlush100 and Eyad were confused how they got there, meanwhile again, Black Lord wanted to turn both of them into bubble dragons, but Dreg said they will not do it until both of them get up. Dreg’s Lair looked strange and creepy, Dreg came out of the wall and introduced to both of them who got teleported, he wanted to turn them into Bubble Dragons, Black Lord And Saint Tail agreed, But PinkPlush100 and Eyad were scared. PinkPlush100 roasted Saint Tail by saying that her boyfriend is dumb and stupid, making Saint Tail get angry and slap her, Dreg did the same thing to Eyad, then they started to fight each other, Black Lord then threw a Power Ball that says ”Crack”, hitting PinkPlush100, causing PinkPlush100 to yell at Black Lord. PinkPlush100 pinched hardly at Saint Tail, causing her to show her vampire teeth and then bit her, Dreg did the same thing to Eyad, then, PinkPlush100 felt a strange feeling in her body, her body began to crack, then she screamed as her body teared apart, the same thing happened to Eyad and they both turned into Bubble Dragons. Pinklun then looked at the mirror to see that she’s now a Bubble Dragon, Eyad did the same thing too as well. Dreg laughed as he saw the two as Bubble dragons, he ran away along with his partners-in-crime, Eyadlun then called the partners-in-crime “quagmires”. Pinklun then summoned her Rainbow Bracelet and called Sakura, she told her that she needed help, making Sakura wanting to take revenge on them, in order to stop those villains, Pinklun and Eyadlun held their hands and teleported to Earth. Meanwhile in Earth, at Hikaru and Akane’s House, a Aqua Haired Girl named Hikaru was wanting Akane to wake up while it was raining outside,Akane woke up,but all of a sudden, Koharu ran into their room to tell the bad news to them, the bad news was PinkPlush100 and Eyad were turned into bubble dragons by Dreg, however, the clock struck 7:00 AM, meaning it was time to go to Rabbit School. When they got to Rabbit School, their Teacher, Ms.Usagi introduced the class to 3 new students, all of the students clapped, except for Cleon and IA, two rivals of Hikaru and Akane. Devilon appeared, opening the door, roughly, Hikaru immediately falls in love with him as sunflowers surround her(this was used as a dreamy effect btw). Creator(AKA Chiruno) also appeared, claiming that she’s “The Queen of The Cards”, Ms.Usagi got serious at Devilon, telling him that he got late again, and told him to not do it again and he promises to the teacher. Koharu telled the class that she came from Tokyo, a capital from Japan, meanwhile, Ms.Usagi tells Hikaru to sit next to Devilon, and she did. Koharu sits next to Creator, Ms.Usagi tells Akane to sit next to Hikaru, and Akane did, Hikaru hugs Devilon for no reason, making Devilon blush, meanwhile, Koharu rubs Creator’s head, thinking that she’s her pet. Devilon then introduces himself to Hikaru, but Devilon accidentally punches Hikaru when he said that he loves to fight, making Hikaru have a black eye and hearts spinning around her head, saying that Devilon’s her love on her mind, Cleon then calls Hikaru a “slut”. Now, Ms.Usagi told the class it was time for the Math Test. Hikaru was trying to solve the problem, when she notices Devilon poking Tewi Inaba, wanting the answer sheet, And Tewi showed him the answer sheet. Devilon told Hikaru to take a look, but Cleon notices that Hikaru,Devilon,Akane And Creator cheating, meanwhile, Laby calls Cleon “jealous”, so Cleon stood up from her chair and yelled at Ms.Usagi that they’re cheating, making Hikaru,Devilon,Akane And Creator become shocked when they heard Cleon yell. Purple Eyad also heard it, Ms.Usagi told the 4 who cheated that they got an F, Devilon felt ashamed, Akane started to facepalm and cry in shame, but Hikaru got angry at Cleon for yelling, Cleon, however, sticks out her tongue at her, Hikaru handled it by doing a eyelid pull at her, making Cleon freak out. The class started laughing at Cleon, Azure wanted Cleon to be expelled, but Purple Eyad started laughing. Meanwhile, Pinklun was flying on her broom while Eyadlun was flying in the sky, then, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Linen, The Goddess of Color Linen appears, making Pinklun fall down from her broom, Eyadlun then flies down to rescue her, and he did. Pinklun then told Linen that Dreg turned them into bubble dragons because he was villainous. Suddenly, a purple smoke explosion appeared from Rabbit School, inside, Ms.Usagi was covered in purple stuff while her clothes were messed up. The students went to their clubs, but Devilon notices some people at the window, and the people hide. at the Sports Club, Laby welcomed the members of the Sports Club, meanwhile YellowPlush100(who’s a cheerleader for The El’s Baseball Team) cheered for Devilon with joy. Orbulon(who’s a pitcher for The Alien’s Baseball Team)was practicing with his friends for the upcoming Baseball team, Devilon made a home run, and they continued playing, suddenly, someone ate the baseball, making Orbulon electrocute him and slap him, telling him that he must eat food instead, meanwhile, Laby was playing Tennis with Nisha. The Baseball Team continued practicing, but Cleon called Devilon’s Red pants “underwear”, making Devilon get hit by the Baseball. Unknown to them, Pinklun was looking at the whole scene all along. at the Mochi Pounding Club, Tewi And Udongein were pounding mochi, Pinklun was watching them pound mochi, Tsukina was pounding mochi too, Pinklun really needed to eat the mochi so she tried using her abilities to turn human, but failed, but she got an idea, she summoned her wand to cast a spell, creating a clone of her, but human form. Pinklun whispered to her human form clone to go inside the Mochi Pounding Club And her human form clone did and ate mochi. Hikaru is now seen at The Cooking Club, making pancakes with a frying pan, while her sister Akane was making pizza, Nana Suzuki and Misaki(Brown Haired) were making biscuits, Hikaru and Akane were both done making food and Misaki(Brown Haired) decided to taste test the pancakes, and the results were delicious! Meanwhile, Pinklun was peaking at the window, hungry for food. Akane then says “who wants pizza”, making Pinklun hear it, so she tapped the window, causing Akane to notice her, Pinklun wanted the pizza, so Akane gave the pizza to Pinklun, feeding her, Akane was happy indeed, however she noticed that she was here for no reason! Hikaru then told Pinklun what happened to her, and she did, it was a long story. Pinklun then gave the 3 girls, Hikaru, Akane And Creator 3 Bunny Ranger Bracelets to transform them into Bunny Girls, Pinklun told them to use them wisely when trouble’s there. At the Puzzle Club, two 10-year-Old boys Bubby and Bobby were playing Puzzle Bobble 4, Purple Eyad and Yellow Eyad were solving a puzzle, Bubby won against Bobby, making RedPlush100(with the Apple Clip) congrat him, BluePlush100 was playing Monument Valley on her PC, however, her whale plushie drops and she lifted the table to get the plushie, making the students of the Puzzle Club get shocked. Bubby And Bobby wondered what kind of incredible powers the RainbowPlush100 Sisters has, RedPlush100 has fire powers, Yellow Eyad has lightning powers and PurplePlush100 can use Occult Magic, she summoned a female 15-year-old demon named Akuma, and Akuma laser beamed Dreg and Saint Tail for stalking them. However, Purple Eyad discovered that those 2 turned innocents into Bubble Dragons, Bubby and Bobby discovered that too. Unity met RedPlush100 however. Purple Eyad had dark powers, but PurplePlush100 wondered what the 2 villains are up to. meanwhile outside from Rabbit School, Dreg aimed a Death Arrow at Ms.Usagi, making her Crystal Heart get flown away and into Dreg’s hands. After cooking at The Cooking Club, Hikaru told Akane how she cooked, Akane said she cooked good, when they opened the door, they saw Ms.Usagi on the floor, fainted, Purple Eyad and Pinklun saw Ms.Usagi too, Pinklun exclaimed that Ms.Usagi's Crystal Heart has been stolen, suddenly, the Bunny Ranger Bracelets from Hikaru and Akane start to ring, they touched it to see who was calling them, it was revealed to be OrangePlush100, one of the RainbowPlush100 Sisters, she told them that Ms.Usagi's Crystal Heart has been stolen by Dreg, and it's up to them to stop him, and so...Hikaru and Akane's mission begins. when Hikaru and her friends caught up to Dreg, Hikaru and Akane demanded Dreg to give the Crystal Heart back, But Dreg refuses, unless if they fight him. Pinklun then told Hikaru and Akane to transform by saying “Bunny Girl, Go!”, And they both did, after the transformation, it was Yellow Eyad and Purple Eyad’s turn to transform, they fusioned into Void Yellow Eyad. It was Pinklun’s turn to transform, she held up her Rainbow Bracelet and shouted the words “Neo...Set!”, she transformed into PinkPlush100(Neo Mode). Dreg used his wand to send a fireball to Bunny Girl Blue, But she dodged the attack and jumped super high, then she started to fall down, held her fist down and shouted “Lovely Punch!” and punches Dreg in the face! Bunny Girl Red used her attack Courage Conflagration at Dreg, making him burn, PinkPlush100(Neo Mode) used her attack Rainbow Beam at Dreg, next Void Yellow Eyad used his attack Dark Shockwave Blast, making Dreg drop the Crystal Heart of Ms.Usagi, Bunny Girl Blue picked up the Crystal Heart And says “how do you like them apples,Dreg?”, making Dreg get ticked off, and he will get those puny humans someday. Then, Eyadlun appears and transformed into his Neo Form, then slashed Dreg, making Dreg’s left eye get a scar, then Dreg flies away on his broom. the herorines did it and cleared their first mission! After fighting with Dreg, Ms.Usagi’s Crystal Heart is now back, Ms.Usagi got up and told them what happened to her, Akane told her that she got death Arrowed by Dreg, Ms.Usagi thanks the heroes for saving her, the Bunny Ranger Bracelets rings again and OrangePlush100 appeared and told them that she loved their brave act, Void Yellow Eyad defusions And Pinklun jumps for joy. Suddenly, a vase hitted Hikaru for no reason, it was revealed to be her rival Cleon, who was throwing stuff at her, first a lemon, then a plate. Devilon heard what was going on and told the girls to stop fighting, Hikaru threw a ball at Cleon, Purple Eyad wanted the argument to stop, Devilon told Cleon to clean the classroom as a punishment. Eyadlun still wants him and Pinklun to turn back into humanity, Hikaru And Akane tries to figure out how, Akane gave Pinklun a Apple, but it didn’t work however. Eyadlun told them that the only way to turn him and Pinklun back into humans is the Human Potion, And so, Hikaru And her friends started to head home. Major Events # PinkPlush100 and Eyad were turned into Bubble dragons for the first time # the main villains is introduced, with Dreg as the one of the main villains to battle Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls # Sakura, Koharu, Ms.Usagi, Tewi Inaba, Reisen “Udongein” Inaba, Cleon, IA, Devilon, Creator, Laby, Purple Eyad, Azure, Linen, Tsukina, Honeydew, Nana Suzuki, Misaki(Brown Haired), Bubby, Bobby, Yellow Eyad, RedPlush100, BluePlush100, PurplePlush100, Akuma And OrangePlush100 appear for the first time # The Neo Form appears for the first time Characters Bunny Rangers Mascots Villains Secondary Characters Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes